A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method for controlling a High Voltage D-C (HVDC) transmission system as well as an arrangement for carrying out the method.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Normally, the power of a HVDC transmission line is controlled either from a central location, or from the rectifier station remote from the consumer. In such systems remote control means for setting current reference values in normal operation are required.